And so it was
by Sawyerslover
Summary: After being involved in a car accident, John and Dean wake up to find Sam gone, It is up to them to find Sam before it's too late. Mature content. Worried/ProtectiveJohn/Dean Hurt!LimpSam. Sequel to And so it is. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! :D ok, so this is a sequel to my other story And so it is. You don't have to read that to understand this story but it would help :) Enjoy!

Warnings: Mature content! Torture, violence, blood, language. HurthurthurtSam :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dean slowly opens his eyes and looks through the blood running down his face. He is smashed against the passenger door of the Impala in the front seat and his wrist hurts like hell.

"Sammy?" He yells, trying to turn his stiff neck to look behind him. But his eyes fall on his father who is lying back against the driver's seat. He also has blood running down the side of his face, but other than that he looks uninjured.

"Dad! Dad, wake up!" Dean yells, in desperation.

John jolts awake, "What?"

"Dad, you ok?" Dean asks, turning fully to look behind him. "Shit!"

"What?" John repeats, falling his son's eyes to the backseat, after shaking his head in attempt to clear it. "Is Sam ok?"

"He's gone! Shit! Sam!" Dean exclaims, pushing himself up to look on the floor of the backseat, but Sam is not there. "Fuck!"

"Dean, stop yelling and watch your language!" John says, holding his head and trying to stay calm.

"Did you hear me?!" Dean yells. "Sam. Is. Gone!"

"Maybe he went to get help, Dean. Just calm down," John reassures, placing his large hand on Dean's shoulder in attempt to calm him, but it is immediately shrugged off.

"He wouldn't do that," Dean states. "Not without waking me up first."

"Maybe he tried, son."

Sighing in frustration, Dean shoves the Impala's door open, careful not to use his sprained wrist. He slides out and glances around quickly at his surroundings. This is bad. Really, really bad. If Sam's gone, he could be hurt. Or worse. Especially with everything that has happened recently, Sam shouldn't be alone.

"Sam!" Dean yells, scanning his the woods around him, hoping that Sam will pop out somewhere.

"Dean!"

"What!" Dean turns to face his father, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I said calm down. I'm calling Bobby to come help with the car and then we will find Sam," John calmly states. "Maybe you should sit down, Dean." John notices that Dean is wavering on his feet, most likely a result of the currently bleeding head wound.

"This is bad. This is really bad. Sam can't be alone right now. We don't know what he will do." Dean slowly sinks to the ground and puts his head in his hands.

John stares at his son. There is no words of comfort that will help. Nothing will be better until Dean has Sam next to him.

"What the hell happened, Dad?" Dean asked, looking up at his father.

"Something jumped out in front of the car and I swerved to miss it," John responds, with a sympathetic look on his face.

John looked around his and for the first time, noticed the extent of the damage. The scene was brightly illuminated by the light from the morning sun. The Impala was crushed and even from the inside, John could tell it had been reduced to nothing,but a metal heap. The front was wrapped around a tree that was down a hill and far enough from the road that no other drivers had noticed the wreck.

John grabbed the handle of the door and pulled, trying to open the door. As he expected the door did not budge. He pushed on it, pulled on it, tried everything he could, but it was useless. The driver side of the car was too damaged.

"Damn it!" He yelled as his head began to spin, his body protesting the extra movement. Giving in, he slid over to the passenger door and stood up, out of the car.

Walking to stand in front of Dean, "Are you ok?" he asked, taking Dean's face in his hands and examining his son's head wound.

Dean shooed away his father. "I'm fine," he stated.

"Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean had tears brimming in his eyes and John instantly knew it was because of his worry for Sam.

"I promise you, we will find him. We will find Sam."

A/N Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! :D thank you guys so much for the review, follows and favorites last chapter. The 3rd chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: See first chapter

Sam jolts awake and immediately knows something is very wrong. The last thing he remembers is being in the Impala with Dean and John. He opens his eyes, but everything is black. HIs arms are over his head and when he tries to bring them down, he realizes they are tied above him. He is kneeling on a concrete, cold floor. Suddenly, he starts to panic. His breathes become shorter and tears form in his eyes. _Dean. Where's Dean?_

The sharp ropes around his wrist tug at his skin when he tries to pull them down again. He feels warm blood drip down his arm and cringes at the pain. The sound of a chair scraping on the floor echos throughout the room.

"Hello?!" Sam yells, and cringes at how hoarse his voice sounds.

"Ah! I see your awake," A voice says from the darkness.

Sam's head jerks in the direction of the voice. "Hello? Who are you?"

_Is Dean here too? I wonder if he's ok._

"My name is Micah. And you are Sam Winchester," The voice states, chuckling.

SUddenly, lights are switched on and Sam has to close his eyes at the brightness of the flourescent lights above him. When he opens them again, he quickly notices that his arms on tied two poles, far apart from each other and he is in between. Pulling on down on the ropes once more, he looks in front of him. The man before him is tall. Very tall. About 6'6, Sam guesses. He is very skinny and has shaggy brown hair hanging down to his shoulders. The man's eyes are crazy and unfocused. Almost looks excited. Shivers run through Sam, as he continues to stare.

"Who are you?" Sam repeats. "What do you want?"

"Don't worry, boy. We'll be getting to know each other a lot better very soon," Micah states, smiling.

A/N Very short! I'm sorry, but I just wanted to give you guys a little taste of Micah before I dive right into what he has in store for Sam :) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! :D I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Everything in _Italics _are Sam's thoughts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Mature content. Violence. Self harm.

Chapter 3

"What do you want?" Sam begs, when he sees Micah pull a knife out of the back of his jeans.

"Oh, Sam." Micah runs his thumb over the blade. The knife is large. "I know all about you. Your family. Your dad. Dean.."

Sam's eyes dart up to meet Micah's and the sound of his brother's name. "Leave Dean alone, you son of a bitch," Sam spats, anger rising inside him.

Micah laughs. "Don't worry Sam. This isn't about him. It's about you." He smiles flashing his yellow teeth again.

Sam shivers when Micah starts to walk towards him. _Where's Dean. I need Dean. _Cutting Sam's ropes, he shoves Sam to the floor throwing a knife in front of him. At that moment, Sam realizes that the bandages around his wrist are gone. His scars and scabbing wounds are in full view below the ropes.

Through his long bangs, Sam looks down at what once was the object that he would go to comfort for. His friend. The object that took away all his pain. That almost ended his life. Sam couldn't help but feel as though being dead would be better than the situation he is in now.

"Show me," Micah said, looking down at the poor excuse of a life in front of him.

"Show you what?" Sam asked, scared of the answer, but inside he already knew what it was. _This guy can't be that crazy, can he?_

The blow to the side of Sam's face is unexpected. Sam falls limply to the floor, his forehead banging against the concrete floor, grasping at the hot sting on his cheek.

"Don't be stupid!" Micah yells, grabbing Sam by the collar of his shirt and yanking him to his knees. "Get the hell up!"

"Why are you doing this?" Sam begs, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm going to make you pay for what your father did, you little shit," Micah says, spit spraying his Sam's face.

"My dad?" Sam asks warily. "What does this have to do with my dad?"

Another blow contacts with the same cheek and Sam gasps for breath.

Micah keeps a firm hold on Sam collar. "You don't get to ask questions."

Sam is released from Micah's hold and looks up to see him taking a calming breath. "Cut yourself."

Sam tries to back up in fear away from Micah and the knife as if they are on fire. Tears run down his face. "What! No! Your insane!" Sam cries. _This guy really is crazy. _

Sam looks at Micah and then at the knife and suddenly lunges forward toward it with the intent of using it against Micah.

His effort is stopped by Micah throwing his fist into Sam's stomach which such force, Sam swears he heard a rib crack. Sam falls to the floor once again, gripping his side and taking harsh breaths.

"Don't call me that," Micah says. In one swift motion, Micah retrieves the knife from the floor and reaches down to wrap his hand around Sam's cheeks in a crushing grip. He presses the knife to Sam's throat immediately drawing blood at the tip. "You will do as I say, you pathetic piece of shit, or I will drive this knife right through your throat," Micah says, pressing even harder on the knife, making Sam cry out as blood runs down to his chest. "And your worthless family will never see you again."

Micah's voice sends shudders through Sam and he suddenly remembers Dean's voice. _"Just please promise me that next time you feel..whatever your feeling, that you will come to me. Before you do anything, please, please just come to me. I don't care what time it is or where we are or if I'm pissed at you, you come get me. I will take care of you, understand? The best that I can, Sammy. Promise me."_ And he had. Sam had put his trust in Dean. But now Sam is here. With this crazy man. Sam wants Dean more than ever right now. He can't shake the feeling that Dean could take away his pain more than any knife will. _Dean will never forgive me for this._ Sam is now sobbing as he stares into the wild, blue eyes of Micah.

Micah grabs Sam's arm, fingers bruising his wrist, and forces the hilt of the knife into Sam's hand. Sam wants more than anything to start slashing at Micah and run away, but he can't. The fear is too overwhelming. _For all I know this guy is a demon and the knife won't do anything to him._ Sam sadly thinks back to the day when him and his father had gotten in a fight because he refused to learn the exorcism that dad had wanted him to learn. _Learning it would had really helped right now._ Sam thinks about how John hit him that day. Maybe he had reason too.

Looking down at the knife, Sam wants nothing more than to drop it, let it go. But Micah's hand closes tightly over his, crushing his fingers into the handle.

Fear bursts through Sam, harsh and bright, and swims to the top of his head. Sam suddenly shuts down. Shuts himself off from his mind and body.

Another parts of Sam steps forward. A part that can follow directions, without reacting. A part that can see the world in shapes and shadows. A part that is similar to a robot. Maybe if he listens to Micah, he will be able to see Dean again.

Micah pushes Sam's hand down, pulling Sam from his thoughts. Pushes down fast and hard, making the blade slash into his flesh. Sam cries out as the knife cuts through one of scabbing wounds. For a brief second, Sam is once again fascinated by the sight of his skin parting open. Revealing a bubbly, red interior. There is no pain, no feeling. Just parted skin like an open mouth, and blood rushing up to fill it.

Micah hands Sam a square white cloth from his back pocket and forces him to press against the wound.

"Now you," Micah commands, watching Sam carefully.

The command is clear to the now-robotic, Sam. Still Sam's mouth is oddly dry and he feels a strange sensation run through him. Excitement? sadness? Sam brings the blade down to him arms, judging carefully. For some reason, his ears are ringing and his once perfectly controlled hand is trembling. Sam slashes once, twice, on his forearm, under the careful watch of Micah.

Sam's shaking hand drops the knife and looks up at Micah. He questions Micah silently, if that is enough. _Please let it be enough._

"If you ever call me names again, you will slit your own throat. You will do it because you are sorry you talked," Micah states, smiling and showing off his yellow teeth.

Sam stays silent.

"Keep pressure on those," Micah says, nodding towards Sam's arm. Bending down, he picks up the knife and walks toward a large metal door at the front of the room, opening it. "Don't want you bleeding out just yet, do we?"

Micah's laugh echos through the room as he walks out the door, slamming it and locking it on the outside.

Tears are still pouring from Sam's eyes. His arm is screaming with pain.

"Dean.." Sam cries, laying down and folding into himself.

A/N Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Dean is sitting silently in the backseat of Bobby's pickup, which has the Impala hooked to it. He is glaring into the back of his father's head, fuming. His father had only allowed them to search the forest for Sam until Bobby arrived. Reluctantly, Dean had watched as they hooked up the Impala, as if everything was fine. It wasn't. How could his father be so uncaring? Sam is missing. His Sam. This cannot be happening. Dean had just gotten Sammy back. Had just broke through Sam's issue with hurting himself. And now he was gone.

"Dean." John's voice pulls Dean from his thoughts. As well as making Bobby jerk at the break of the silence filling the truck.

"When we get to Bobby's we will figure this out," John states, not looking at his son. "We just need to lay low-"

"Lay low?!" Dean exclaims. "Sam is missing. He could be hurt! He could be dea-" Dean's voice breaks, unable to say that possibility out loud. "We should have stayed longer to search for him!"

"Dean!" John turns to look at his oldest. "Sam wouldn't be stupid enough to take off alone. I think he was taken."

Dean huffs out a sigh in response.

"Like I was saying, when we get to Bobby's we just need to lay low. We'll make some calls, see if anybody has heard anything. We need to figure out what we are dealing with."

"We should go to the police," Dean sighs. knowing that is not an option, but saying it anyway. Anything to bring his Sam back to him.

"We have been through enough with hospitals and cops. Going to the police is not an option."

Dean turns his head away from his father in frustration.

"Your father is right, Dean-" Bobby starts, but is cut off when the phone in John's lap lights up and starts to ring.

John looks at Bobby and then down at his phone, picking it up.

"Who is it?" Dean asks, hoping it's someone with information about Sam, or even better Sam himself.

"I don't know," John says. "It a blocked number."

Opening the phone, John puts it to his ear. "Hello?"

"John."

"Who is this?" John asks.

"Oh..I think you know who this is," The voice states, cooly.

"Micah?" John questions, pressing the phone closer to his ear, recognizing the voice. "Haven't talked to you in a long-"

"I don't have time for small talk!" Micah yells, and John lifts his eyebrows in confusion. "I've got your boy, Johnny."

"Sam?"

Dean's ears instantly perk up. "Who is that dad?"

John glances back at his oldest, giving him a warning glare to keep quiet. "What have you done with my son?"

"Oh..We have been having lots of fun," Micah sighs, and John can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Let me talk to him." John is gripping the phone so hard it could break. It isn't until Bobby glances over, catching eyes with John, that he loosens his grip.

"Sorry, but Sammy's a little busy trying not to bleed out right now," Micah laughs, and John's heart stops.

"You son of a bitch!" John screams, causing Dean to jump.

"Dad?!" John hears a small voice on the other end of the line and instantly knows it's his baby boy.

John hears bone connecting with bone, a cry and a thump. Micah just hit his son. If it's even possible John feels his heart break even more. His face is bright red and the hand not holding his phone is crushed into a fist.

At this point, Bobby has decided to just pull his truck over and hopefully understand what is happening and keep John calm.

Once the truck is safely on the side of the road, and with the car in park, Bobby places a comforting hand on John's knee. An unusual sentiment between the old friends, but with the way John looks like he is ready to kill someone, Bobby feels it is necessary. John does waver his glance from in front of him, but Bobby can see a flicker of thanks in his eyes.

Also sending a comforting glance to Dean, Bobby turns and focus his attention to John and the phone call.

"Sorry about that, John-" Micah chuckles, but John cuts him off.

"What have you done to my son?" John growls, trying to keep calm, but after hearing Sam's cry, he's about to blow up.

"Ahh..John. You have no idea what I have in store for little Sammy," Micah states. "But I'll promise you this, you son of a bitch, he's going to end up like my wife. And it will be all your fault, Johnny." And with that the line cuts out.

"Damn it!" John yells, throwing the phone to the floor of the car, crying out in frustration. John pulls his fist back as if he is about to hit something.

"John!" Bobby exclaims. "Who the hell was that?"

Dean is sitting in the backseat to stunned to say anything.

John lets out a long breath and rubs his large hand over his face. "His name is Micah," he starts. "He's a hunter. I don't have time to explain right now. Sam is hurt and we need to find him."

Bobby nods, unable to say anything.

"Dad," Dean sobs, tears brimming his eyes.

The fear is Dean's eyes hurt John more than he would ever admit.

"Bobby," John says. "Drive. Now."

A/N Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! :D This chapter is about what happened on Sam's side when Micah called John and a little bit after. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: Violence

Chapter 5

Cutting used to take the pain away when Sam couldn't take it anymore. It took the shadows away. Sam couldn't help but feel as though if he had never started cutting, none of this would have happened. Him, Dean and dad wouldn't have been leaving the hospital when the car wrecked. Micah wouldn't have notice the bandages around Sam's wrist and used that against him.

Shadows are all he can see now. Micah made him cut himself. What kind of person does that? What could John possibly have done to make this crazy man want revenge? When Micah made Sam cut, it was so different. Sam lost the power of deciding how deep and how far to go, to Micah. This time the pain wasn't taken away. It was still lingering and very evident.

When Sam regained conciousness the room was bright. He shut his tired eyes from the light. Sam could hear Micah's voice echoing through the room, but he is unable to make out any of the words past the ringing in his ears.

Lifting his eyes, he sees Micah's back is turned to him and he is smiling into a phone against his ear. Sam keeps his head down hoping that Micah won't notice that he is awake. Shaking his head to clear it, Sam tries to hear bits of the phone call.

Straining his ears, he is only able to make out what word. A name; John. _Dad?! _

Sam realizes he must have said it out loud because the next thing he knows Micah turns to connect his wild eyes with Sam's wide ones.

Striding over to Sam, Micah throws his fist into Sam's swollen face. Sam cries out and falls to the floor.

Sam closed his eyes and when he reopened them, what he thought was a few seconds later, Sam sees Micah closing the cell phone, laughing.

Micah looks over at Sam and smiles.

"Stay here," Micah laughs, as if Sam has any other choice, turning his back on Sam to open the metal door.

Suddenly, Sam darts up from the ground running towards Micah. Using all his strength, he slams his body into Micah's, causing the man's head to connect with the metal door. The cell phone falls from Micah's hand and he falls to the floor. Taking the opportunity, Sam grabs the phone, opens it and presses the call button twice. Then he shoves the phone to the corner of the room.

"You little shit!"

Sam whips around to see Micah standing in front of him, holding his bleeding nose. Pulling the knife from his pocket, he bolts towards Sam. The first slash of the knife his Sam right under his eye and ends at his jaw line. Sam cries out as blood begins to run from the deep cut. The second slash, grazes across Sam's chest. Sam backs up as far as he can, holding his wounds. But Micah is faster.

Micah grabs Sam's cheeks between his large hand, holding the knife point right over Sam's heart.

He presses his lips against Sam's ear. "I should kill you right now," Micah growls. "Drive this knife right through your heart."

Tears fall from Sam's eyes and he feels the tip of the knife dig a little deeper into his chest. This is it. _I love you Dean. I love you dad._

Suddenly, the knife is pulled back and Sam is left with nothing but a scratch over his heart. "But I'm not done with you yet."

Sam can see the anger in Micah's eyes as he steps back. Keeping his eye on Sam he retrieves the fallen phone from the ground, closing it. Sam thinks everything is done and Micah will leave and hopefully the phone did as Sam hopes.

But Micah strides once more towards Sam and throws his fist into Sam's stomach.

"No!" Sam yells, grasping his already broken rib, from the last beating.

"Shut up!" Micah yells, connecting his fist with Sam's face, holding him up by the collar of his shirt. He punches Sam's face over and over and over. Until his face is nothing, but a bloody mess and Sam's eyes are drifting closed, unable to stay open anymore.

Micah throws Sam against the ground and walks towards the door. He turns to smile at his handiwork in a slump on the floor, and walks out.

A/N Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys :D I am so sorry about the long wait on this story! I have no excuses other than that I have been working like crazy. I am so sorry. And I am going to try my hardest to update this story more often. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites last chapter. You guys mean the world to me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dean stays silent for the rest of the drive to Bobby's. He is too worried about Sam to sleep, even though he is exhausted from the wreck. All he can think about is Sam. If his baby brother is ok. If he is hurt. A couple of times Dean makes the mistake of instinctively glancing to the seat next to him. His eyes in search of Sam. Every time, it's empty, and a hole starts to build in Dean's chest. Who is this Micah? Dean desperately wants to ask his father, but John made it clear that they don't have time for questions. Which, to Dean, means that Sam is in trouble. Big trouble. And they need to find him as soon as possible.

It took another hour to get to Bobby's and when they finally arrived, nothing changed for Dean. Sam is still with some insane guy. They have no way of finding him. Being here. At Bobby's. It doesn't change anything. Dean had been hoping that he would feel the comfort of the only home he had ever really known. But without Sam, Dean's heart stayed empty. Even in a car with people full of good intentions, Dean felt alone.

Deans looks up at the sound of a car door closing and realizes that both his dad and Bobby have exited the car. Bobby stands by the car looking expectantly at Dean and John struts towards the house. Looking back down Dean notices that his shaking hands are curled into a fist on his lap.

_Sammy._

Exhaling, Dean opens the door and removes himself from the truck. Bobby puts a large hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"You ok?" Bobby questions, concern etching his face.

Dean shrugs, and begins to walk alongside Bobby. Dean hates that Bobby is concerned about him. Sam should be the only one that they are concerned about. Of course Dean is not ok. Nothing will ever be ok until Sam is beside him. Dean drags his feet on the ground, head down.

A phone ringing causes Dean to look up. John turns around to face Dean, staring at the phone is his hand. Dean starts to run. To his dad. To possible news about his baby brother.

"Dad?" Dean begs, worried that his father will ignore the call, unable to hear worse things than before.

John puts his index finger up to Dean, opening the phone and putting it to his ear.

"Dad?" Dean repeats, when he notices John trying to press the phone impossibly close to his ear, to hear what is on the other end.

John turns away from Dean and slowly starts to walk away.

John holds the phone on silence. He hears rustling around and then a punch being thrown. That bastard is hitting his son. _I swear if I ever find Micah, I'm going to rip him to shreds. _John hears Sam grunt and cry out a couple of times. And just when John can't take it anymore, the phone call ends.

"Hey!" Dean yells, causing John to turn and face his oldest, "Was that Sam?"

"Yes," John replies, running a large hand over his face. He is not sure what to tell Dean, while trying to figure out what just happened.

"What did he say?" Dean demands, tired of his father's one-word answers. "Dad?!"

John looks down at his phone, and the number that had called him. The number wasn't blocked.

John laughs to Dean's surprise and put his hands on his oldest's shoulders.

"Your brother called!"

"And?!" Dean questioned, getting irritated.

Bobby stepped in. "John, what happened?" He asked calmly, shooting an annoyed glance towards Dean.

"I don't know," John sighed. "But somehow Sam got a hold of Micah's phone."

John smiled.

"And now we have that bastard's location."

A/N Please review and let me know what you thought


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys :D Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! I really hope you guys like this one!

Warnings: This chapter contains torture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Sam came to, he could tell he had been moved. Instead of lying on the floor in a slump, feeling the cold concrete floor beneath him, where Micah had left him, Sam was now sitting in a wood chair. Its sharp splinters dug into his back. Twisting his hands, Sam realizes that they are tied at his wrist. The rope is tight and is digging into his skin. Sam opens his eye, the light in the room blinds him and black dots fill his vision. His right eyes is swollen and is unable to open. Looking down, he notices his shirt is gone and he is left in only his jeans. Another rope is tied around his chest and legs. Sam is shocked to see all the bruises on his stomach and blood covering his arms. The bandages around his wrist are gone and the ropes cutting into them has caused blood to begin flowing freely again.

"That was a stupid stunt you pulled, Sammy," A voice states. The voice hits Sam's sensitive ears, his head pounding.

"It's Sam," Sam moans, too weak to look up at Micah. Only Dean is allowed to call him that. Not Micah. Not this vile person.

"Your going to have to pay for it," Micah sighs. The sadness in his voice is fake and mocking.

Sam builds the energy to lift his head and sees Micah crouched on the floor in front of him. The large metal door behind him is open and Sam stares at it, wishing he could get away from here. Micah is twisting a knife in his hand, smiling at Sam.

"Your father is probably on his way now. Stupid little Sammy..Why did you have to ruin my fun?" Micah says.

"H-He will kill you," Sam promises, trying to breathe through the tight rope around his chest.

"I'm not stupid Sam," Micah laughs, standing and throwing a punch to the already swollen side of Sam's face. "I'm not going to stick around for Daddy Winchester."

Sam cries out at the punch, the pain is almost unbearable.

Micah grabs the side of Sam's face with one large hand. "But I will promise you this. I will come for you. And I will kill your family..Kill Dean." Sam breath catches. "And then your father. And anyone else who gets in my way!"

Tears fall from Sam's eyes. Micah can do whatever he wants to him, but he cannot threaten Dean. Not his big brother. "Dean will rip y-your throat out, you sick bastard!" Sam yells, his voice hoarse and broken.

"Doesn't mean I can't have a little more fun with you," Micah growls, ignoring Sam's threat.

"What do you want?" Sam cries, unable to handle anymore.

"Like I said, Sammy. You have to pay for what you did," Micah states.

Suddenly, Micah pulls the knife from behind him, raises it, and drives it through the top of Sam's hand. Sam screams. "Nooo!" Tears leak from Sam's eyes and he stares down at the knife protruding from his hand. Pain shoots up his arm. "Stop!"

Micah twist the knife, causing Sam to cry out, and then yanks it out. He throws another punch into Sam's stomach, causing the young boy to lose his breath. Sam could feel his broken ribs shifting under the punch.

"P-please stop," Sam moans, watching the blood leak from his hand and drip down the chair, pooling on the floor.

Micah smiles at Sam, flashing his yellow teeth. Pulling his arm back, Micah shoves the knife into Sam's shoulder. Sam suddenly feels a white hot pain and he attempts to scream again, but it comes out hoarse and he shuts his eyes, all energy lost.

Micah slaps Sam. Sam moans, but his eyes stay closed. "Aren't you having fun, Sammy?"

"Hey!"

The stern voice behind Micah causes his eyes too go wide and he quickly turns around.

"Get away from my brother you sick son of a bitch!"

A/N Please let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys :D WOW! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews last chapter :D I couldn't leave you guys hanging from last chapter so here is the next one! Enjoy!

Warnings: Violence, Language.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Drive faster!"

"Dean I'm going as fast as the damn car will let me!" John sighs.

Dean huffs out a breath and throws his back into the seat behind him. They are in Bobby's truck. John and Bobby are in the front seat.

"He'll be ok, Dean," Bobby says, glancing back at Dean and giving him a small smile.

"You don't know that, he could be hurt or worse-"

"Dean. We can't think like that," John states. "We are lucky we got the location." John can't help, but feel pride, knowing that his baby boy was smart enough to get a hold of that bastards phone. Every time John let Sam down, he wasn't going to let that happen this time.

Pushing impossibly faster on the gas pedal, John slams his hand into the steering wheeling.

Bobby glances over at John. "John, who the hell is this guy, Micah?"

John connects eyes with Dean in the rearview mirror. John knows that he wants answers.

Sighing John runs his hand over his face. "I hunted with him a couple of years ago. We were good friends for a while. We came across a demon. It was in Micah's hometown. We lost track of it and Micah went to check on his wife, before we continued searching for it. I waited outside, but after he had been in for a while, I went to check that everything was ok. When I walked inside Micah was out cold on the floor. The demon was possessing his wife. She almost got the upper hand on me, but I shot her." John stopped, his breath catching.

Dean caught his father's eyes once more, looking at him expectantly.

"I knew she was a person..And that she was being possessed. But dammit the thing almost killed me, and I only had my gun. So..I shot it in the head to distract it. And then I exorcised the damn thing."

John stopped and took a breathe. He attempted once more to increase the speed of the car. The memory, causing John to realize how much danger Sam is in.

"And then I left. I made sure Micah was still alive, and then I left. I didn't hear from him after that. I knew that he knew I had shot her, and I knew he wanted revenge." John's hands tightened on the wheel, causing his knuckles to go white. "But I didn't think he would go after my damn son."

John became quiet and focused on the road. Bobby put his large hand on John's shoulder and patted it in comfort.

Dean stayed silent. Sure, maybe he should be furious at his dad for causing someone to hurt Sam. But all he could see was red. Micah needs to die, for taking Sam and Dean can't even imagine the things he has done to his brother.

They finally arrived at the location. It was a decent sized warehouse in the middle of the woods, at least an hour away from Bobby's.

John parked the truck a small distance from the warehouse, behind some trees.

Dean hopped out of the truck, a gun in hand and began to walk towards the warehouse.

"Dean! Wait." John caught up with Dean and put his hand on his shoulder, turning Dean towards him. "We can't just go in there shooting up the place. We have to be smart about this."

"He has Sam," Dean growled. "We need to go in there right now. Right fucking now! And kill that bastard!"

John looked down at Dean. He couldn't disagree with him, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

John gave Dean a small smile, not able to help himself from noticing how protective Dean was of his brother. He knew Dean has to do this. For himself. And for Sammy.

"Ok. Bobby and I will go in first," John stated. "If Micah has any backup, we will take care of them."

Dean watched John and Bobby stride into the warehouse. He had to find Sam. Not wasting anytime Dean began to run. He slowly opened the warehouse door, letting it close quietly behind him. The place smelled awful. Water was leaking from the ceilings and the place was covered in dirt.

Dean looked around him and notice how many rooms the warehouse had. A scream made Dean head snap upwards. Sam. Dean would know that scream anywhere. And Sam only sounded like that when he was in pain.

Dean ran towards the direction of the scream. Only stopping when he heard it again, echoing through the halls. This time it was more of a strangled cry, as if too weak to do anything else. Dean started to run again. He stopped when he came to the only open door in the warehouse. The flourescent lights from inside the room where reflecting off the water on the floor. Dean slowly walked to the doorway, readying his gun.

The room was pristine clean, all metal, and a large metal door was wide open. In the middle of the room stood what Dean could only imagine was Micah. He was standing over Sam, but Dean could not get a good view of him.

"Aren't you having fun Sammy?" Dean heard Micah laugh. _Sick bastard._

Dean leveled his gun with Micah's head.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, causing Micah to turn and stare at Dean with wide eyes.

"Get away from my brother you sick son of a bitch!"

"Ahh..Dean. It's good to see you," Micah growled, smiling.

"Get the hell away from my brother," Dean stated, if looks could kill, Micah would be dead five times over. "I will kill you."

Dean looks down at Sam. Sam is trying to look at Dean through the blood over his face, sending his older brother a pleading look.

Micah takes the opportunity to swiftly position himself behind Sam. He pulls out a gun from the back of his jeans and positions it to Sam's head.

"NO!" Dean yells.

"Drop your weapon!" Micah demands, shoving his gun impossibly closer to Sam's head.

Dean throws his arms up in defeat and then slowly lowers himself to the floor, dropping the gun. Dean wants so badly to kill Micah, but he can't risk his brother's life to do it.

Dean glances behind him, hoping John and Bobby are somewhere close.

"Looking for your father?" Micah laughs. "You didn't think I wouldn't bring backup, did you?"

Dean turns back to stare at Micah, but Micah is in Dean's face throwing is fist into Dean's cheek. Dean falls to the floor and realizes he gave Micah the opportune moment to fight with him. But Micah was away from Sam now. Now Dean could kick his ass.

Micah stands over him, looking down. "Why did you have to come ruin my fun with Sammy?"

Dean kicks out his legs, knocking Micah to the floor. Micah's face bounces of the concrete floor, causing his, what looks like it's already broken nose, _Go Sammy,_ to stream blood down his face. The gun flies from Micah's hand and he immediately scrambles towards it. Dean jumps onto Micah and flips him over. He throws some harsh punches into Micah's face before the crazy man, shoves Dean off, throwing him onto the concrete. Dean's head bangs against the floor, causing his vision to go blurry. He shakes his head, clearing his vision. Micah is now standing, holding his bleeding nose. He has Dean's gun in his hand and is pointing it straight at Sam.

"NO!" Dean yells.

Suddenly, two shots rang out. Dean screams and looks up to see blood pouring from his baby brother.

A/N I know, I am a horrible person :( Please let me know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my lovely readers :D Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. For some reason this chapter was hard to write for me. I guess I am having a minor case of writer's block. But I liked how it turned out and I hope you guys do as well. I know it's short but I really wanted to give you guys an update. There will be a lot more recovery/brotherly love to come :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9

Dean stares in shock at his brother. Blood is coming out of the wound in his stomach, staining his jeans. Sam is moaning in pain, but his eyes are on Dean.

"Sammy!"

Micah gasps, his hands grabbing at the wound on his chest. He looks up at John, smiling with blood stained teeth, falling to the floor. The gun falls from his hand and he becomes still.

Suddenly, Dean runs over to Micah. Straddling over him, Dean begins to throws punches into his face. He doesn't care that John already shot him. That he is probably already dead. He hurt Sam and Dean will beat whatever little life Micah has left in him. He throws his fist into Micah's face until it's a complete mess and Dean is sure that his hand is broken. Catching his breath, Dean falls to the side.

John lowers his gun, before dropping it to the floor. "Dean, you ok?" John asks, but his eyes are on Sam.

Dean doesn't answer, All that matters is Sam. Have to get to Sam.

Holding his bleeding head, Dean scrambles over to his baby brother. Dropping beside him, Dean puts a hand against Sam's swollen cheek and holds it there. "Sammy," Dean begs, tears falling from his eyes.

Dean quickly takes off his jacket and holds it against Sam's stomach, where the bullet hit, in attempt to staunch the bleeding.

Sam eyes are wild, looking frantically around the room, until they land on Dean in front of him. "De-.." Sam tries, but his voice is pretty much gone from all the screaming.

Dean looks over Sam. And for the first time notices all the damage that has been done to his brother. It seemed to Dean that nearly every inch of Sam's body bore some type of injury. Sam's head was bleeding beneath his matted curls. There is a knife sticking out of Sam's shoulder, his whole body is bruised and bloody. Black and blue bruises are in full view with Sam's shirt gone, as well as the bleeding gunshot wound. His hand has a nasty, bleeding cut on the top and his wrist are leaking blood as well. The right side of Sam's face is completely swollen and his eye unable to open.

Dean feels a his stomach sinking as he looks over his brother and has to fight the urge to empty it. All he is see is red and Dean wishes he could have killed Micah himself for the pain he caused Sam.

John slowly approaches Sam and Dean, kneeling beside them. Dean takes out a knife from his back pocket, with the intention to cut Sam's ropes.

At the sight of the knife Sam begins to breathe faster. John looks at him in worry. "No..P-please don't."

Dean looks up at Sam's face which is contorted in fear.

"De-Dean," Sam half-sobbed.

"It's ok, Sammy. I'm here now," Dean promised. "Your safe."

A/N Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers! I am so sorry for the long delay! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be up soon :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Sammy, just breathe. You're ok. I'm here." Dean is desperately trying to comfort his brother, but his breaths are coming in short gasps and his body is shaking.

"Pl-ease. De-," Sam cried. "Get..it-..out."

Dean looked from Sam's eyes to the knife in his shoulder, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Dean, we can't," John sighed, looking defeated. "He could lose a lot more blood. We can't take it out until we can stitch it."

Dean sighed and looked at Sam with concerned eyes.

"I'm here, Sammy. I got you." Dean positioned himself at Sam's side, reached up and carefully cut the ropes attached to the wooden chair. Once the ropes across his chest was cut, Sam crumpled like dead weight. Dean held him up, cutting the ropes that were tightly binding his bleeding wrists together with surgical precision. Dean brought him gently to the floor in a graceful movement.

"Dean." Sam's voice was wrecked, barely able to force out a sound.

Dean cradled Sam, tears streaming down his face. Careful to keep pressure on the gunshot wound, Dean looks over Sam's injuries once more, feeling overwhelmed.

Beside him, John removes his flannel jacket and careful wraps it around Sam's bleeding wrist, silently deciding that his wrist and stomach are the most life threatening since they can't do anything about his shoulder.

John is suddenly hit with guilt. Even if Sam recovers from this, he will still have the emotional recovery to get through. Even with the help of Dean, they have no idea what psychological abuse Micah put Sam through.

Tearing his eyes away from Sam, Dean looks around the room. "Where's Bobby?"

"He went to get the first aid kit, so we can transport Sam to the car without too much damage," John states, placing a large hand on Sam's head.

Dean isn't sure why, but all he wants to do is slap his dad's hand away. No one is allowed to touch Sam. Dean sends a deadly glare to John, causing his father to shift back, but keepi=s his hand on Sam.

Bringing his attention to Sam once more, Dean notices Sam looking up at him, a smile breaking over his bleeding lips. Dean held his Sammy, strong arms locked around him, looking down at the battered ruin of his face. The love he saw there shattered him.

"You did good helping us find you, Sammy." Dean's body shook. "You did real good."

Sam sucked in a shallow breath, mouth moving.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk. I'm gonna take care of you. No one's gonna hurt you anymore, Sammy."

Sam whimpered, desperately wanting to talk to Dean.

"You rest." Dean wanted to wipe the blood from Sam's face, but didn't want to hurt him, and he knew the lightest touch would sting. "Bobby will be back and we will take you home and fix you right up." Dean rubbed his thumb over a dirty spot on Sam's cheek, the one spot that didn't seem to have any damage. "Soon you'll be running around, annoying the shit out of all of us." Dean smiled.

Sam tried to smile, but the pain caused him to grimace.

Sam sent pleading look with his one open eye to Dean, not sure of what he was trying to say. Apologize for being such a nuisance? Knowing that none of this would be happening if it wasn't for his stupidity?

"Sam, this isn't your fault," Dean stated sternly, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking.

Sam looked up at him with glazed eyes and attempted to shake his head, too weak to do anything else. Sam eyes fluttered.

"Dean, keep him awake," John demanded.

Dean flashed a look to John, knowing he was right to demand that, but couldn't help but feel guilty. Sam had been through so much. He needed rest.

Footsteps behind Dean made him turn around quickly causing Sam moan at the movement.

"John," Bobby started, trying to catch his breath from running into the room. "We've gotta problem."

A/N Please let me know what you thought! It would mean the world to me.


End file.
